


inamorato

by rosysugarplums



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Back Hugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Loneliness, Love, M/M, St. Petersburg, Yuri!!! On Ice in Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysugarplums/pseuds/rosysugarplums
Summary: Viktor's balmy hugs.





	inamorato

It is easy to sit with a placid expression that leaks none of the wildly chaotic thoughts swirling in Yuuri’s mind, it is easy to sit and stare at that broken-off-but-somehow-holding-it-together splinter waving with the slight breeze (likely from the skaters whizzing on the ice or maybe from Yakov and Yuri’s extremely loud palaver, who knows) of the worn off wooden bench.

Yuuri wants to be like that splinter, wants to lets these thoughts come and go, wants to hold himself together but his mind arrogantly refuses to quiet down.

And suddenly, with no warning, his mind stops and instead he feels so utterly and devastatingly lonely that his breath stutters and he has to close his eyes to compose himself - you can’t cry, don’t cry - and look up at the high ceiling of the rink. The ceiling is so high, so far, so big, and it makes him feel pitifully small… he almost misses the splinter.

Yuuri knows he’s being silly, focusing on ceilings and benches and wooden splinters that hold no real meaning but he desperately needs a distraction. Anything to distract him from the painful burning in his dampening eyes and the slow bloom of ache in his chest.

He also knows that Yakov’s skaters are starting to notice, looking at the unnaturally still boy with glazed eyes and any other day, he would fidget from self-consciousness but today… today Yuuri is too busy fighting inside his head to care.

Then he see it.

A flutter of platinum by the entrance door.

And just like that, the crawling ache in his chest seems to stop and recede.

He springs to his feet in an instant and walks - power walks as if he was in a race - towards that platinum glint while trying to politely rush past rinkmates. He needs that man, he needs him right now. So he focuses on his breathing to ground himself while keeping a fixed eye on that head of shiny platinum hair he misses so much and narrows his concentration on walking as fast as he can.

And he can’t stop because St. Petersburg is so lonely, and he needs Viktor now more than anything.

Viktor is walking too, towards the locker rooms with two cups of Caffè Americano and Sencha Green tea each from a coffee shop they like, and just seeing that his heart feels so warm that it shoots a smile straight to his lips, the ache completely obliterated and Yuuri has yet to even reach him.

Halfway through - almost there Yuuri. Hold. It. Together. - Viktor turns around and notices the flowing chocolate brown hair he is so fond of, zooming in his direction. A beautiful heart blooms on his lips and Yuuri’s insides are already melting, eyes too wet.

Finally.

“Yuuri~ wher-“

Yuuri has all but stuck his chest and torso to Viktor’s broad back - safe. home. - like a vacuum suction. His kneecaps are touching the back of Viktor’s knees, his feet placed together between Viktor’s slightly parted ones and his face finding a snug spot between Viktor’s jutting shoulder blades. Yuuri’s svelte hands lift tiredly and encircle around Viktor’s waist and slip into his sweatshirt’s kangaroo pockets. Its warm, and Yuuri smiles.

Viktor notices his mood, sweet and beautiful Viktor always does, and doesn’t say anything besides a soothing hum. His rumbling mind settles to a numb haze, the ache gone because Viktor is here but the wetness escapes, and Yuuri lets it because he finally feels his lungs light enough to breathe smoothly. And he has what he desperately wanted in his arms. All is fine now.

People are definitely looking now, Viktor and Yuuri can feel the eyes, meet a few of them but neither care, have never cared for anything besides the other.

Viktor is content, to have his soft and gentle Yuuri wrapped around him, and then all too quick his insides freeze.

He feels it, a slight dampness at his back and his heart aches. Yuuri is crying big wet jewels, enough to dampen this thick sweatshirt and Viktor feels pain alongside his precious lover because he wants his beloved Yuuri to always be happy.

He gently turns around, and murmurs: “Yuuri, I got you warm tea, would you like some?”

Yuuri nods and walks along as Viktor guides him, hiding his tear-streaked face, rosy nose and cheeks and bloodshot eyes in Viktor’s sleeves. They enter the locker room, close it with a low thump and all the eyes are gone. Its just Yuuri and Viktor now, one clinging to the other and the other murmuring loving words. They stand there, because time is irrelevant at the moment, arms around each other, Viktor’s lips pressed in Yuuri’s hair and Yuuri clinging to him for dear life. But its okay.

Because loneliness is too painful, but not painful enough, and now they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> my mum always calls my tears "jewels" when i am crying and it always makes me smile. so i thought it would be nice to add it here and, 
> 
> I'd love to know about your opinion on my short story ♡


End file.
